


[IDW/MTME][Drift/Wing]把 我的剑 插在 你的 坟头

by Krista Hitti (kristahitti)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristahitti/pseuds/Krista%20Hitti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I plugged the sword on your grave."<br/>A part of  Never-ending cycle of the transmigration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[IDW/MTME][Drift/Wing]把 我的剑 插在 你的 坟头

**Author's Note:**

> About the summary and the notes,you might feel it's a litte weird.  
> I tried a wohle afternoon to translate my articles into English by myself,but this is too difficult for me.I'm sorry that I can't finish the translation.My mother language is Chinese.  
> I also speak German and English.If you'd like to give me some comments,that 's all welcome！

**《把 我的剑 插在 你的 坟头》**

**Words by：Noi**

 

 

 

 

城市落成后第100个循环，连日赶工的剑炉前来了一批特殊的客人。  
大型军用机及轻型舰载机降落在不远处的停机坪上变形。深蓝涂装的高大TF首当其冲，红白涂装的年轻TF紧随其后。  
从外表看来，剑炉宛如一个半封闭的穹顶，伴随着时重时轻的敲击声。其内里热气蒸腾，甚至能将机体表面的烤漆熏得变色。  
客人被迎进内室，主铸剑师恭谨地呈上了半周期前刚出炉的事物。  
那是一把足有一个成年TF高的大剑，涂色漆黑，剑身表面雕刻古老的文字，唯独剑柄中央空出一道方形凹槽，  
也正是这一缺漏，使得整把剑看起来毫无生气。  
领袖仔细端详这一未完成品。  
“目前完成品就只有这一把，”年老的铸剑师指向剑炉角落处的那一簇水晶，“这是目前能找到的最有可能锻造成剑芯的硬物质，但我们无法确定它的物质组成，最后一组勘探队发来消息后就与总队失联了，介于这一情况，我认为应立刻停止锻造。”  
领袖拿起大剑在手中掂量，沉思不语。半响，他将剑递给身后随行的TF，走到一旁与铸剑师商量事宜。接过大剑的年轻TF有一双洋溢着活力的灿金色光学镜头，他带着好奇与惊讶比划了几下，光镜满溢欣喜。  
“小心些，飞翼，”他身后蓝色的领袖出声提醒道，“一个循环后开始第一次联结测试，你确定吗？”  
“当然。”年轻的TF递还大剑，后退一步弯腰行礼，“如果成功的话，我能将它作为我的剑吗？”

 

——

 

利刃狭风袭来。  
右手的能量刀早在先前为掩护同伴而抛出，左手已来不及防御，而火种深处与大剑的联接愈加猛烈，仿佛竭尽全力地燃烧，力求斩断迎面而来的宿命。  
他的手已摸到剑柄，下一瞬就要拔出。

 

——

 

“知道吗，我始终想不通那时候你为什么没能拔出那把剑。”  
说话者猛地含了一口高纯，抹去嘴角液体，在荒无人烟的戈壁间坐下。  
“我一直以为——我以为下一塞秒你就会拔剑将那个炉渣劈成两半，然后回过头来继续对我唠唠叨叨。”  
说话者继续大口灌着酒液，然而光镜始终清晰如一。  
面前那一处尘土堆积成的空坟自然不能回应他。风席卷而来，带着沙尘与新生的气息，岩层表面裸露出破损的金属骨骼与被折断的利刃。  
“那发生得实在太快了...完全没有实感。我甚至觉得那不过是你一贯愚弄我的伎俩，以至后来我带着你的剑走到了非常远的地方，我都一直在想。”  
“我走了那么远——那么远，远到有几次我都以为可能会回不来了，但我还是想不出：为什么躺在那里的不是我？为什么是你？为什么一定是你？”  
“最后我还是想不明白，我只能推断一切都是天尊安排下的必然，哪怕我是多么地——我多么想从未遇到过你。”  
最后半瓶酒液被浇灌在坟前。液体蒸发，流向岩层深处，他盯着那几道湿润的痕迹，拔出背后大剑，将它插在了坟前。  
那把他曾经活过的证明、他重生的证明将永远停驻此处，见证他们所期待的未来与新的生息。  
一切都已随风回归大地。

 

 

 

**Happy Ending？**

↓

↓

 

↓

 

 

↓

 

 

 

 

（觉得强制HE不痛快？那么请在接受loop梗的前提下继续查看隐藏结局。）

 

“大剑比我们所有人都古老，我们只在最紧急关头才会使用它。”  
骑士向他解释道，光镜里充满肃穆与平静。他闻言投去视线，那把外表朴素的长剑被缚在骑士收拢起来的机翼之间，剑柄中央金色的水晶仿佛察觉到他的注视，此时正灼灼生辉。  
即使经历数万年，哪怕星辰变幻，也有事物永不改变。


End file.
